Just Avengers stuff
by ThatFangirlHybridSuperhero
Summary: Being an avenger doesn't always mean assembling the team, sometimes they have to go where shield tells them too, alone without their team. Sometimes when they get home they need help or to talk or whatever. That's where the team comes in. Featuring all the avengers; Thor,black widow,hawkeye,iron man,captain america and the hulk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is going to be a multichapter avengers fic with chapters featuring the avengers going on missions that aren't for the whole team and returning to the tower after, with some nice team bonding and hating and stuff. It's better than it sounds, honestly! **

Chapter 1 Natasha

Even though they're technically the avengers and they should be avenging shit, there isn't always that much shit to avenge, so a lot of the time they go about their own business living the lives they had before New York, before the whole thing started. Except for the fact that thy now live in Stark Tower.

It was 4am in the morning and Natasha had arrived back in the country twenty minutes earlier, exhausted and immensely pissed off after a mission in Siberia. She leaned her head back against the elevator wall and thanked The Lord that nobody would be awake at this hour to see her in the state she was in.

A knife had grazed her cheek whilst she was in combat and it had left a nasty line of blood. Shield medical had tried to help on the plane back but her handler had waved them off and told them that Agent Romanoff was fine.

The more she thought about it, the more she began to realise that she should have had the medical because she felt like hell. Her head was pounding from being slammed into a tree, her shoulder ached from when she dislocated it to get out of a hold the target had on her and her lungs felt like they were on fire because Siberia was one cold place.

So when the elevator clicked and she found herself in the living room rather than outside her own room, Natasha didn't protest and instead collapsed onto a sofa instead of her bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later she awoke to someone shaking her shoulder gently, only it was the shoulder that she had dislocated and it wasn't a pleasant feeling in the slightest.. "Natasha?"

She opened her eyes and green orbes met the baby blue ones of Steve Rodgers. "Hey Cap." She said, her voice horse.

"What time did you get in at?" He enquired.

She shrugged, "After 4am, I was a bit dizzy and when the elevator brought me here, I just really couldn't find it in me to go to my room, so I crashed here."

He peered at her more closely, "You're not dizzy now are you?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I'm good. I just need Banner to hurry up and get his ass out of bed to fix my face and maybe something hot because I'm freezing, Siberia wasn't fun."

Steve seemed to notice her blood stained face for the first time. "I'll get you something for it, it must sting."

She shook her head, "I've had worse, you know that, remember when we were partners?"

He nodded.

They were interrupted by Clint, "Hey Nat, you look like shit."

Steve looked appalled but Natasha just laughed and threw a pillow at Clint. "Thanks Barton, getting your face slashed with a knife, your head smashed into a tree and your shoulder dislocated in an attempt to retrieve shield intel does that to ya."

He laughed, "Don't be a baby, remember that time I literally had to bring you back to life because you thought that driving your car in the water would be a good way to survive a bomb but then didn't think ahead because then you got stuck and I nearly drowned saving you from drowning."

Steve looked at Clint. "She died?"

Natasha laughed, "It was for like 2 minutes. Maybe."

"Sorry to interrupt this weird little superhero threesome but I want coffee. Anyone else for coffee?" Tony said and he appeared out of the elevator.

He looked at a Natasha's face, "I'd feel sympathy for you but then I remember what you probably did to the other guy and realise you're not to be pitied, besides, you had that disgusting gun shot wound last month, the one where I had to laser the artery because it was just going everywhere and I wasn't having you dying on my carpet."

She smiled at him. "Wouldn't you just feel terrible if I died right now Stark, on your expensive leather sofa?"

He glared in response, "I would kill you for dying on my sofa, I so don't need the paperwork."

She began to cough just as Pepper appeared, who promptly smacked Tony around the head, "Did you offer her some medicine for that cough? In fact, don't even answer that because I know you haven't." He opened his mouth to speak but Pepper cut him off, "...and yes I know she's a super spy that could kill you with her little finger, but she's your friend, be nice for once."

Natasha smiled even though the effects of the mission were catching up with her.

Jarvis spoke then "Mr Stark, the automatic sensor you had installed to detect body temperatures over 103 has been triggered."

"Who by Jarvis? Please tell me Banner isn't sick, I can't deal with a sick hulk in my tower."

"No sir, it appears Agent Romanoff has a body temperature of 106, requiring immediate medical attention."

Everyone turned to Natasha who shrugged, "Pneumothorax probably, Siberia isn't exactly a bacteria free place and it's cold. Don't worry, I just need Bruce to relieve the pressure in my lungs within the next hour and it's all good."

Tony laughed and turned to Pepper, "This is why I didn't offer her cough syrup, this woman is terrifying." He then spoke to Jarvis, "Jarvis, wake Bruce, tell him Natasha's going to die in the next 30 minutes if he doesn't come up here and use his medical skills and save her life, oh and tell him her face looks like a pitbull had mauled it and she needs stitches."

Now that she thought about it, it was getting harder to breath, Clint saw this and sat down next to her.

"So, Croatia, we had to rescue that girl from those crazy mobsters, but we couldn't kill them unless they outwardly tried to kill us. You saw what they did to that girl so what did you do?"

She laughed, or tried to. "I provoked them until I needed to use deadly force for my own safety."

Bruce rushed in then, medical bag in hand, then stopped when he saw Natasha smiling. He turned to Stark. "Why did you call me up? I was sleeping in."

Tony sipped his coffee, "Because Natasha here has a temperature of 106 which I didn't even know was a temperature you could survive with and she has self diagnosed herself with pneumonia or something and says that she needs you to 'relive pressure'.

Dr Banner looked appalled. "You have pneumothorax?"

Natasha nodded, "Its not exactly pleasant but I waiting as long as I could before I woke you Doc, can you just stick the needle in my chest and get it over with."

Tony dropped his coffee cup.

Banner stepped towards Natasha who was now wheezing. Then pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "You need to get her on the table, a flat surface so I can insert the needle and get rid of excess air."

Clint nodded and went to pick her up. She sneered. "No. Not happening. Last time I let you pick me up, by no choice of my own you dropped me."

"Hey! I got shot!"

"I had an open fracture to my leg and a split skull!"

Steve offered instead and she nodded, "Steve never dropped me on my head."

Twenty minutes later Natasha was out cold thanks to some medication Bruce had given her. He'd fixed the lung thing, stitched her face up and then eventually put her shoulder back into place.

Tony's face returned back to it's usually colour from green. He really wasn't good with needles.

He turned to Banner once the deadly black widow was in her bed asleep. "Next time, she goes to a hospital because now, I have to buy a new table because that was disgusting and the image of that huge needle will haunt me everytime I eat my noodles at the table."

Clint laughed, "Good luck getting her to the hospital, she'll break your legs."

Steve nodded and Tony paled once again. "That I don't doubt."

End.


	2. Lying on the kitchen floor

**Hey! This chapter was already written when I posted the first so here it is. It's Clint centred and similar to Natasha's. Not all the chapters are going to be like this, but I plan on writing at least one for each other avenger and then maybe a few bonus ones. The next chapter will Thor centred and and see Coulson's aliveness become apparent to the avengers thanks to events...**

* * *

Chapter 2- Clint

He hated coming home jet lagged and pissed off, but sometimes being a SHIELD agent meant both of those things had to happen. It was part of the job. The job Clint Barton, despite currently being pissed off, loved.

He hated his new handler who didn't even care that he hadn't eaten for 24 hours or drank for 12 and certainly didn't give a shit about the stab wound to his shoulder that even at that precise moment, still leaked blood. He just waved him off after the airport into a black sedan to take him back to Stark Tower.

That was 2 hours ago and now he was sat on the kitchen floor trying to fix a bandage on his arm but instead had just made the kitchen look like a murder scene. Clint knew Tony was going to have a melt down about the blood covering the floor but at least he'd had the decency to bleed all over the only surface in the house was was easily cleaned and not all over the expensive carpet.

Clint smiled and his vision became blurry. Yep, definitely gonna pass out, he thought and within the next few seconds he was out cold on the kitchen floor...

* * *

Natasha sighed as she made her coffee that morning. The kitchen was covered in blood and Clint was passed out on the floor but she really couldn't muster enough worry until she'd had her espresso. She'd finally decided to try and wake him up when Tony appeared humming cheerfully only to see Clint and stop.

He pointed to the archer, "This is my kitchen, why the hell is he on the floor? Infact, don't answer that we already know that you super spies go to dangerous places and sleep with billionaires and kill people with you bare hands, tell him to move."

She put down her coffee, "It's your kitchen Stark, you tell him. That's if he's even alive.."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You mean you didn't even check he was alive, you just walked around him and made yourself coffee."

She nodded, "Pretty much, I didn't have to check he was alive, I already know he is."

"Let me guess your spy senses? Well, I'm going to see if he's ok, because he's stained the floor and if he can stand on his feet then he's cleaning it up."

He shook Clint awake roughly, "Hello? Bird brain, get up now, you're staining my floor."

His eyes rolled awake as he opened his mouth to speak. "Where- where am I?"

Natasha jumped up and knelt down beside him. "You're in the kitchen, now if you get up quickly, I'll make you coffee."

Clint made no movement so Tony spoke. "Jarvis, what are Agent Barton's vitals?"

The computer system took only seconds to reply, "Sir, Agent Barton is displaying the symptoms of severe dehydration along with blood loss. His heart rate is abnormally low and his temperature is also below the safe limit. I advise you contact doctor banner to administer treatment."

Tony pointed an accusing finger at Natasha, "You said he was fine, that is clearly not fine." He said, as he gestured wildy at Clint.

She propped a pillow under Clints head and looked towards Tony, "I class this as fine. Last time he lost a lot of blood we were in the middle of South America and I had to transfuse my own blood into him in the middle of a rain forest with nothing but a torch as lighting."

Tony Stark looked at her squarely, "That's disgusting, do you know how many diseases you could have got?"

At that moment in walked Banner, already dressed. He nodded to Tony and then examined Clint. "He needs a transfusion and then an IV set up to rehydrate."

Natasha stood up and reached for her coffee, "Exactly, nothing serious."

He could not believe what he was hearing and made a mental note never to get injured around Natasha, he could lose an arm and she would say it was a minor injury.

In the time Tony spent glaring at the assassin, Bruce had already started clint's treatment.

He snapped out of his disgust fueled gaze to ask a question. "Where's the capsticle?

Natasha rolled her own eyes at him. "Do you not check you emails, or texts or anything? Steve's in the Middle East, working to stop a gang of terrorists getting some weapons, he should be back in a few days."

Tony made a noise of annoyance, "You mean I'm going to have to replace the carpet again? He's going to come back covered in blood and grime and bring tropical spiders in his spangles and I'm going to have to fumigate and then probably find my kitchen covered in plasma before I can even get coffee that day."

Clint was beginning to come around and he joined in the conversation. "Whey don't you ask for a mission every now and again Stark, live the high life?"

Natasha snorted and even Bruce smiled whilst Tony took immediate offence.

He turned towards the coffee machine and ignored them for the next five minutes before finally speaking again.

"You know who I miss? Thor, the great big goldilocks of Asgard because at least he had the decency not to get my house filthy and to wash his hair more than once a week. You know what? I'm going to call him or send a signal or something because at least he is nice to me."

With that he flounced off and left Clint, Natasha and Bruce in the kitchen.

Natasha smiled at Clint, "Why didn't you get treatment on the jet? I'm sure even those idiot kids noticed you were dehydrated?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I didn't even see the idiots, they were all in bed asleep, our new handler is a dick, he told me to go for a medical tomorrow. It's times like this I miss Coulson."

Natasha smiled in agreement, "I miss him too."

"He brought me McDonalds after my mission in Saudi Arabia, he was a good guy."

They both smiled sadly. It was still unbeknown to them that Coulson was alive and kicking, leading shield whilst Fury faked his own death.

But it was only a matter of time before they found out about their former handlers state of living and the circumstances of it all came about in for, of one very drunk asgardian...

End.


	3. Drunk and Not Dead at 3am

**Hi! This chapter is to do with Thor and Coulson and effectively, the entire avengers coming together...at least for a few hours. The chapters following this are either going to be three separate ones on the missions or looking back on them. I need you guys to help me decide so please review and tell me what to do!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Thor

For once nobody was on a mission. Stark tower was quiet as the assassin, archer, soldier, hulk and self confessed billionaire playboy philanthropist all slept peacefully.

Until of course an asgardian god had to interrupt it all...

* * *

Tony sat up in his bed upon hearing a loud crash. "FRIENDS I HAVE RETURNED FROM ASGARD!" Crap, he thought, just what we need at 3 in the morning, a drunken god.

He made his way slowly into the lounge and saw Thor standing, almost swaying. Upon seeing Tony he smiled, "Man of Iron, it seems like only yesterday we parted ways, it's good to see you again my friend." He was smiling, but it was a sad sort of smile.

Natasha had got out of bed and she looked entirely pissed off, Tony stared at her for a second before realising something- she was wearing Clint's shirt. Before he could speak she opened her mouth. "It's great to see you Thor, but why at 3am?"

As she asked the question, Clint appeared, along with Bruce.

"That is a good question Natasha, I did not realise the time on this planet and I am deeply sorry for waking you from your slumber." He seemed sincere but his words were slurred.

Steve appeared then, "Have you been drinking?" He asked as soon as he saw the asgardian.

"Only a gallon or two of asgardian beer." The captains eyes widened at this but he just nodded.

Tony jumped on one of the sofas and stretched out. "It's great to see you goldilocks now I have a question...infact two. Number one- why are you even here to begin with, not that it's not a lovely surprise and number two- what happened to make you get so drunk?"

Thor sat himself down on the floor whilst the rest of the avengers sat on the sofas. "A while ago, Asgard was attacked. My mother, she died trying to save Jane. Then Loki...he died too, trying to save me, I drank to simply drown my sorrows. As for your first question, I received a signal from the director stating earth requires my assistance.

Natasha and Steve made eye contact, panicked for a second. They knew Fury was alive, the other members didn't. Natasha only looked away from Steve when Clint suddenly began to stare at her.

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but Fury died not long ago."

Thor nodded, "I was aware, but Fury was not the director I was referring to."

Tony laughed, "Ooh, we got a new director, tell me...is it Hill? Because she's my favourite and wouldn't look too bad with an eye patch!.."

Natasha pinched him.

The Asgardian looked puzzled, "I thought you would know who the director of your organisation is, especially as you all know him so well. Phillip Coulson is your leader. He sent me a message saying to be here at this precise time."

By this time everyone was completely confused. Phil was dead, he'd died in the battle of New York. There was no way he was alive...

"Boo." Said a voice from the elevator. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve and Bruce all turned to see the man they'd thought dead stood in the doorway.

He took a step forward before he spoke again. "Did you miss me?", "God I've always wanted to say that."

Clint stood up and pointed a finger. "No. You died. It was my fault, you can't be alive."

Coulson walked over and slapped Clint. "I'm alive, so are you. I didn't die in New York so quit blaming yourself Clint."

The new director of shield cleared his throat. "Now I know you all want answers, believe me, I spent a while wanting them too, but then I realised, it's not important, so please, let's leave the emotional professment of your love for me until a later time. I've got a job to do and so do you. I called Thor here tonight because I need you all together. Working together as a team. In the past few months we have located a number of threats around the globe and we've picked 3 of the most dangerous for the avengers to deal with."

Tony interrupted, "We're all going on a mission together? Yay, roadtrip."

Coulson smiled, "Not exactly. Each of the missions require a different skill set."

He reached into his briefcase and held out three files.

The first he handed to Steve. It was a top level op. A group of extremists in India had got hold of alien technology..they're using it to brainwash children into joining their army. Mission is to infiltrate the base, disable the technology and save the children.

"I'm sending Banner along with you cap, he's familiar with the technology and will provide medical assistance to the victims if it comes to that." They both nodded.

The next he handed to Stark. "We've been tracking a Brazilian group throughout South America, they got hold of shield intel after an incident a few months back. The intel contained instructions on how to build something dangerous, really dangerous. We need you to suit up, find where they're based, retrieve the intel and then destroy what ever they've built."

Stark nodded, "Please tell me I get to take spidey with me? I don't want to get murdered by angry Brazilians."

Natasha threw Tony a look but kept quiet.

"Thor will be accompanying you. Jane, his girlfriend has already infiltrated the organisation, now it's just a matter of getting her out safely."

Clint stood up to accept the file, it didn't take long until he was smiling. He turned to Natasha. "Guess where he's sending us?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's 3am Clint."

"Budapest!"

Natasha swallowed then began to read the file, paling slightly. "Coulson, how the hell did these guys get this?"

The director spoke, "The Hungarians are surprisingly utilitarian. Our best guess is they acquired it from the Russians and that's where the trail ends because I, personally, have no clue where they got it from."

She looked him straight in the eye. "You gave me this on purpose. You know I know exactly where they got it from, and who gave it to them."

He nodded, "Thats what I hoped, I just hope you can be objective and not let the past cloud your judgement."

"I won't."

It was all tense until Tony spoke up. "Are we having question time? If so, I'd like to know why Natasha is wearing Clint's shirt?"

She glared, and Clint smiled, humour playing on his lips. "You have such a dirty mind Stark. If you must know, we trained until 1am, she used my bathroom to shower as hers needs repairing and I gave her my shirt to wear until she went back to her own room. She fell asleep at the desk doing paperwork before she could leave."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Seems legit..."

Coulson began to leave, turning around only to say one more thing. "Planes leave at 1400 hours for everyone, I suggest you guys get your heads on before these missions instead of wondering if Natasha and Clint are sleeping together, which is classified by the way."

Barton looked confused but Stark laughed at the comment. Natasha made a growling noise.

When Coulson got in the elevator he smiled at his reflection. "I missed that bunch of idiots."

Tbc...


End file.
